Manual disconnect units that facilitate electrical disconnection, particularly from high current connections, are known in the art. One such manual disconnect unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,307. This high current disconnect unit includes a fuse, a current limiting resistor, a manual disconnection device and a pair of connection elements for connecting the high current disconnect system to an electrical circuit. The manual disconnect unit is wired in series with the fuse and provides a user selectable circuit interrupt. The current limiting resistor is wired in parallel with the manual disconnection unit and in series with the fuse. The manual disconnection unit is wired in series with the fuse and provides a user selectable circuit.
However, there are drawbacks in prior art manual disconnect units. For instance, the disconnect unit is not sealed. Also, the disconnect unit requires a large footprint for installation. Further, this particular disconnect unit requires a hand tool or a power tool to remove the connector.
It would be beneficial to provide a manual disconnect system that, if desired, can be sealed, occupies a relatively small footprint and enables a user to remove the connector without using any tools. The present invention provides these benefits.